


We found love right where we are

by arulal



Category: Free!
Genre: Alcohol, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Hazuki Nagisa/Ryuugazaki Rei, Implied Matsuoka Rin/Yamazaki Sousuke, Karaoke, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 14:03:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4669340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arulal/pseuds/arulal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys get drunk and Makoto sings karaoke</p>
            </blockquote>





	We found love right where we are

Nagisa had invited everyone around Haru’s house again, his excuse being ‘We missed you guys when you were at university!’ Unfortunately for Haru, Nagisa’s puppy-dog eyes were extremely hard to say no to, especially when Makoto had already given in. So Haru had reluctantly allowed this gathering to happen, not that he really minded that much. He, too, had missed his friends while they’d been apart, and at least this wasn’t a big gathering. Just the usual suspects, Makoto, Nagisa, Rei and Rin, who had brought Sousuke along, saying that he needed to get out more. They had all come back from university for winter break and were making the most of it.

 -

It was late, and Haru found himself slumped on the sofa next to Rin. He had no idea where anyone else was except for Rei, who was asleep on his other sofa.

Normally by this time of night, Haru was beginning to get irritated and just wanted everyone to leave so that he could go to bed. Well, Makoto could stay. They had finally got together in their first term of university, to the surprise of everyone who knew them, since ‘We thought you guys had been boyfriends for years!’

However, tonight Haru was feeling decidedly more relaxed. He sniffed the questionable drink that he was holding, courtesy of Nagisa.

‘Oi. What’s in this?’ He asked Rin, who had slipped so far down the seat that he was half on the floor. He sat up and took the drink from Haru.

‘Did Nagisa give you this?’ He asked, while sniffing the drink. Haru nodded.

‘It’s alcohol then,’ said Rin, confirming Haru’s suspicions. He probably should have realised earlier, before he’d had half a dozen drinks. The presence of alcohol at this get-together sure explained Rei’s earlier behaviour, he wasn’t normally one to voluntarily slow dance with a certain blond menace. Ah well, it was too late to care now, thought Haru as he took another sip.

‘How did Nagisa even get this, he’s underage?’ asked Rin, looking at his own cup. Haru didn’t want to know, it was probably from one of his sisters. He hoped.

Haru stood up to find Nagisa, who had disappeared for a suspiciously long time, and promptly fell back down again, sloshing his drink. He blinked, confused. Was the world usually this spinny?

‘Are you drunk?’ Rin asked gleefully, and burst into raucous laughter when Haru swung his head round unsteadily to look at him.

‘Shut up,’ Haru mumbled, looking away. ‘You are as well.’

But Rin’s laughter was infectious and he soon found himself giggling.

‘Well, at least you can hold your alcohol, unlike some of us.’ Rin looked pointedly at the sleeping Rei. Haru snorted and wondered how much everyone else had had to drink.

‘What are you doing?’ He asked Rin, who had pulled his phone out. Rin looked up at him and grinned evilly.

‘I’m gonna take a picture.’

This sent them into a fresh round of giggles as they tiptoed towards Rei.

‘Look at him, with his mouth open. That drool is not beautiful!’ Rin imitated their friend, which led Haru to collapse on the floor in silent laughter, leaving Rin to snap a few photos.

Scheme completed, they sat back down, and Nagisa burst into the room.

‘Haru-chan, Rin-chan, look what I’ve got!’

Sousuke and Makoto had followed him into the room and appeared to have been roped into carrying something.

‘The hell is that?’ asked Rin.

‘A karaoke machine!’

‘Where did you even get that?’

Nagisa did not answer.

The machine was placed on the floor, next to Haru’s TV, and Nagisa pulled a bleary Rei over to help set it up.

Makoto made his way over to Rin and Haru, and squished himself between them. Haru snuggled into his side.

‘Haru’s drunk!’ Rin announced, making everyone laugh, and Nagisa cheered.

‘Oh dear,’ giggled Makoto, before leaning in and whispering in Haru’s ear, ‘Me too.’ Then he dropped his head and began nuzzling Haru’s neck, who found that he did not mind the PDA at all. This was probably the alcohol doing it's job. 

‘Ugh, get a room you two,’ complained Rin, who was too close for comfort to the affectionate couple.

‘Rin, are you jealous?’ smirked Sousuke, who proceeded to pull Rin over to the other, recently vacated sofa and tucked him under his arm. Rin made a fuss but it was obvious to everyone that he was happy with this development.

‘Yes! We have it working!’ cheered Nagisa, and Rei promptly staggered over to a beanbag and fell straight back to sleep. Haru figured that Nagisa must have pumped him full of too much alcohol too quickly.

‘Who’s up first?’ Nagisa was far too chirpy for this time of night, he was practically bouncing up and down.

‘Me!’

Four heads turned to face Makoto, who had stuck his hand in the air like a schoolkid. Haru’s eyes almost popped out, Makoto hated singing in public. Even Haru had only heard him a handful of times.

‘I’ve got one for you,’ he whispered to Haru and pecked him on the lips, before standing up and taking the microphone from Nagisa, who looked too excited for his own good.

Makoto selected his song and the music started.

“When your legs don't work like they used to before,” he began to sing, and everyone’s jaws dropped, even Haru’s, who knew what to expect.

‘Holy shit,’ he heard Sousuke whisper, and Rin nodded in agreement. Nagisa looked like he had stars in his eyes. Makoto’s voice was gorgeous and even though most of them couldn’t understand the English, they could understand the emotion that Makoto’s voice conveyed. The one person who _could_ understand the lyrics was currently crying into Sousuke’s shoulder, saying something like ‘Their love is so pure and strong!’ Sousuke gently patted his head.

Makoto turned away from the screen and locked eyes with Haru. All he could see now was Makoto and his stunning green eyes.

“But baby now, take me into your loving arms.”

Why was Makoto so afraid of singing in public when he had the voice of an angel?

He walked towards Haru and took his hand, the only thought left in his brain was: what did I do to deserve this beautiful man? He was aware that he probably had a stupid smile on his face but right now he was too drunk and in love to care. All he cared about was this perfect man who was serenading him. Even if he didn’t understand the words, he understood the meaning in Makoto’s heart, and he knew that he was the luckiest man in the world.

“And we found love right where we are.”

The last notes rang out, and Makoto leant forward to press their foreheads together.

All was silent for a moment as everyone was still caught up in the music and emotion, and Haru just listened to Makoto breathe. If this was what happened when Makoto was drunk, he was going to have to get him drunk more often.

Then there was noise, loud cheering and whooping, clapping hands. It disorientated Haru, who had been lost in Makoto. (and it also woke Rei up again)

‘Mako-chan, you’re awesome!’

Makoto smiled at his friends, before turning back to Haru.

‘I love you so much, Haru,’ he breathed.

Haru leant up and pressed their lips together, he felt Makoto’s arms wind around his waist, pulling him closer. Haru’s hands found their way into Makoto’s hair. The kiss was sloppier than usual due to their inebriated states but Haru thought it was perfect. 

Rin, Sousuke and Nagisa’s cheers finally died down and turned into disgusted noises.

‘You two are so gross!’ teased Rin, as Sousuke pretended to be sick.

Haru broke the passionate kiss and turned towards the rest.

‘Everyone go home. We’re going to bed,’ he snapped, taking a blushing Makoto’s hand and pulling him upstairs, to the whoops and wolf-whistles of their friends.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first proper fanfiction, which I wrote on a 2 hour train ride whilst smiling like an idiot.  
> If you didn't know, the song Makoto sings is Thinking Out Loud by Ed Sheeran. If you don't think this is a perfect makoharu song, meet me in the pit.


End file.
